Trust in me
by Madison89mecool
Summary: Nick and judge relationship is misinterpreted and it leads to some events that will cause a run in with his old friend. (I've decided to continue on with this story and see where it goes.) Warning: This will ruin your NickxJudy ship, this ship is just to amazing. (It's NickxFinnick in case you couldn't catch that even thought the front pic..nvm)
1. Starter

AN: Just a little starter! I get that some people freak out when there's a gay fanfic but why? I not gay and I'm not specifically into gay fanfics I just love romance! I hope y'all enjoy this, there might be more later on, as of now I still don't have a sign off! ✌️

1 year ago

"Cmon, this'll be our biggest scam yet!" Nick whined.

"There is no fucking way you are getting me into the costume" Said Finnick.

"You don't even have to speak! Just blow into the trunk and they'll think you look adorable!"

"Don't. Call. Me. Adorable."

"Can't you come up with another way to get a jumbo pop?"

"Nope!"

"Fuck you"

He and nick had been at it for hours in whether or not he was going to wear the costume. They had spent days trying to figure out a way to get that jumbo pop. After a week Nick came bursting into the beaten up van looking like he had just won the lottery. Once he showed him the costume and explained his plan Finnick could not be more excited, of course he didn't let one bit show.

"Please!"

"No, we've been doing scams for 20 years now and this HAS to be your worst idea yet"

"Finn I'll do anything for you help me out." Nick begged.

"Anything?" Finnick smirked.

Nick gulped, "Anything"

 _Kiss me_. Finnick thought.

"How about you pay for a new paint job on this van, the plain red is ugly as fuck."

"Really? If I do that you'll wear the costume?"

Finnick grunted. "Ugh, I guess."

"YES! YES! YES! THANK YOU FINNICK!"

Nick squeezed him into a tight hug, and Finnick was enjoying the warmth of his heartbeat. Once nick realized his hug was lingering a little too long, with an awkward cough he quickly backed up.

 _Nows not the right time to tell him Nick, later_. Nick thought.

Finnick quickly drove to the paint shop.

Present

"Why the hell did I even say yes to that scam, God-fucking-damnit!" Finnick screamed under the small bridge.

"We had been best friends side-by-side for twenty years and you leave me for some bunny cop two months after you met her, DON'T I MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU!"

He has been ranting to nothing for the past two hours and he was exhausted. He had been in a bar the night before and on a large TV screen a news anchor claimed that Nick and Judy might secretly be dating. He got piss-drunk, drove to the bridge, and passed out on an old chair. Once his hangover disappeared and he remembered what happened, he was furious. He wanted to die, all the signals sent from each of them had not been noticed by the other, and Finnick thought Nick would reject him. Now he knew he had no chance at all, and if he had a gun he would end it all. Instead he decided to drive to the old alleyway they used to park in late at night. Neither had a house so both slept in the van. He parked his car in the still rotted alleyway. However things seemed different. There were different gang signs here, new ones, ones he hadn't seen before. However before he could process what might happen, it was too late. He heard yelling and arguing, saw two panthers fighting on the other side of the alley over a gun, the gun fired and hit Finnick directly in the shoulder. The panthers looked up realizing they shot a car, but not knowing someone was inside, and ran off. Surprisingly he only felt pain for a second, then all he could feel was the world around him disappearing. Right before he passed out he could swear he saw nicks face. Everything went black.

10 minutes before

Nick was filing paperwork as fast as possible next to Judy. They had to get paperwork done in five minutes and the conversation Nick and Judy had with Bogo to confirm they weren't dating cut them back 30 minutes. Nick and Judy weren't very awkward about the situation with the media thinking they were dating, in fact they found it hilarious. Judy was secretly dating Gideon but only Nick knew. They had finally finished paperwork and went out to the lobby and chatted in front of Clawhausers' desk, the seat being empty with the big cheetah having to use the bathroom.

"Seems the media knew you were dating a fox, just guessed the wrong one." Nick joked.

"Well they got the same type of fox" Judy replied jokingly.

"What would it be like if you were dating a different type of fox?" Nick asked.

"The only other foxes I know much of are fennec foxes, and I don't like guys shorter than me" Judy replied.

Nicks expression turned from a half-lidded smile to complete dread and he was dead silent.

Judy, not noticing his grim look, asked a stupid question. "Speaking of fennec foxes, how are you and Finnick doing? Have you talked to him since you got drunk and confessed you were in love with him to Clawhauser and me."

Nick winced and quickly replied. "So that's what you two were giggling about when I walked into the office that morning with a hangover!"

Judy giggled. "You didn't answer my question Nick"

Nick sighed. "He probably hates me"

"And why would that be?"

"Because after I signed up to become your partner, we never really talked anymore."

"Nick you idiot!" Judy punched him in the arm. "You should've kept in contact with him!"

Nick flinched at her quick throw and upsettingly replied "I know, I know, I'm an idiot."

"Nick you aren't an idiot, just stupid sometimes."

Suddenly Clawhauser came rushing back to his desk.

"DID ANYONE CALL IN?"

"No.." Judy replied.

"OH THANK GOD!"

"Why are you so worried about missing a call in?" Nick asked.

"It's Friday morning! There are gang activities all over City Central."

"Oh forgot what day it was. Just let us know because Bogo said he was going to put us on the first thing that came up this morning"

"Ok I wi-"

Suddenly the radio starting beeping, Clawhauser turned to press it as soon as the light turned red.

"Officer Delgato and Wolfward to dispatch, dispatch do you copy?"

"Dispatch copy's, what's the situation?"

There was a small pause and they all knew it was either an attempted murder or a successful murder.

"We found an illegally parked van in an alleyway in City Central, there was a mammal bleeding out with a gun wound in his shoulder."

"Can I get more information on the mammal."

Silence for a few seconds. They had no idea why this time.

"The mammals awake in the hospital but in critical condition. he kept repeating this one line.."

"What exactly was he saying?"

"...Nick please, help me."

Now there was silence on both sides of the radio. Nick was stunned, he didn't know who it was, but he quickly brushed it off as being another Nick, seeing as it was a common name.

Clawhauser was the first to break the silence. "Can I get information on the mammal?"

"A small male fennec fox with the last name Fir and the first name-" Nick interrupted.

"FINNICK!"

"Nick do you know this guy?" Came from the other line.

"I gotta get to the hospital, Del what room is he in?"

"10B why?"

Nick was already out the door before he could say anything else. He felt his world falling apart. He had to see Finnick, even if he hated him with every bone in his body, if Finnick was hurt, Nick needed to be there. He jumped into the police cruiser and sped through traffic trying his best to get there as fast as he could. Once he arrived at the hospital he flew in the front door. He wasn't religious at all and didn't believe in a god, but he still prayed.


	2. Chapter 1 - Back when we were kids

AN: I think I like the way this story is going. There isn't enough NickxFinnicks out there! I looked and there were only 7 out of 3.2k, and I can't believe I fell into this ship. This is good whether you prefer gay comics or not, I just love romance! Luckily the first few chapters are rly hard to write and right after it gets SUPER easy for me. Sorry I quit on the other story, just wasn't into it, ya know? Anyways enough ramblings, let's get onto the story!

Present

"PLEASE! I NEED TO SEE FINNICK!"

"Sir you can't only officers and family"

"I AM AN OFFICER!"

"I'm sorry officer, please come in."

Nick didn't know what to say or think, all he knew is that he had to see Finnick. He didn't know what Finnick was going to say either, but Finnick knew exactly what he was going to say.

"FINNICK!"

"W- What...?" Finnick said confused.

"It's me, Nick!"

Finnick suddenly opened his eyes and yelled at the top of his lungs' "YOU LEFT ME!"

Nick was surprised to look in his eyes and not see a hint of anger, but instead hurt, and he had never seen this side of Finnick.

"Finnick I-"

"Officer Wilde you are going to have to leave."

"What?"

"We have to do the surgery to remove the bullet please leave the room" the nurse rudely said.

Nick, in full fledged tears, ran out the room as quick as possible. As soon as he got into the police cruiser he laid his head on the top of the wheel and silently sobbed. He wanted everything to end, just be gone from the world. But he had to make things right with Finnick, even if it meant losing everything.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Nick jumped up at the sound of banging on the window next to him. He turned over to see Judy with utter confusion all over her face. She mouthed "Roll down the window" and he obliged.

"What happened? Is he okay?"

"He's fine..."

Judy suddenly realized what had happened and her expression changed from confusion to horror. "Oh my god Nick, I'm so sorry."

"He's fine..." Nick repeated in tears.

"Nick get out of the car"

"What..?"

"Get into the passenger seat, now."

Nick jumped into the passenger seat and Judy practically flew into the drivers seat.

"Where are we going?"

"Finnick told me before you left to be an officer that if anything happened to take you to a specific place, so that's what I'm doing."

"Where exactly is this place you speak of?"

"I don't know exactly, I just have the adress."

About an hour later

"We're here"

They had parked in an empty parking lot. It was around 11 so most parking lots you could see would be full, but this one was completely devoid of life.

"Follow me"

They walked around the block to reveal a small beat up convenient store. Nick took one look at the store and his jaw dropped.

"Finnick never told me exactly why this place is important, do you know Nick?" Judy said not seeing his shocked look.

When he didn't reply she looked over seeing his face and stayed silent for a minute.

After a few minutes he finally replied..

"...This...This is where I met Finnick."

20 years ago

Nick was sobbing loudly. He thought he could actually become a scout, he tried so hard and it was all thrown away. He was walking home in nothing but his uniform, in the cold night, completely alone.

"Hey you."

Nicks head sprang up in surprise. No one had talked to him that entire night, asked what was wrong, or even looked at him. Nobody cared about a fox cub, who could it possibly be?

"Hey, why are you cryin?"

When his vision had cleared he expected to see another fox, and that's exactly what he saw. A smaller desert fox stood in front of him, with a confused look on his face.

"You gonna awnser me or not?"

Nick struggled to speak. "I-I got..."

"Speak!" The fox said angrily.

"I got..m-muzzled..." Nick broke into tears again.

The foxes expression immediately changed from anger to regret. "Eh how old are you?"

"9..W-What about you?"

"11, you look older.."

Nick managed to stifle a light chuckle while still in tears. "What are you doing out here?"

"Ran away from home."

"Really? What's your name?"

"Finnick, you?"

"Nick, it's nice to meet you Finnick. Hey even our names are alike!"

"Heh yeah I guess they are. We should probably get away from this crummy shop, it's starting to smell."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Present

"Wow I didn't know you and Finnick had known each other that long.."

"Yeah. He was always there when I needed him."

There was a long silence. It wasn't awkward, but instead peaceful. Just was the first to break the silence.

"I gotta go run some errands, you go to my place and I'll let Bogo know you will take the week off." She lied.

"Thanks Judy"

Judy drove Nick to her tiny apartment and Judy left for the hospital. He needed to let Finnick know they weren't dating. And more importantly, he needed to know his feelings for Nick. 20 minutes passed and she parked in the hospital parking lot, not knowing what was going to happen when she walked through those doors...

 **AN** : I like dis so far ?! Idk bout you but when I read fanfics I like to play it out in my head like a movie, you do the same? Anyways, I'm super glad I continued to write this. I usually finish reading things more often than I finish writing things. But the reader has become the writer! Can't wait to see what happens next! ?


End file.
